1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material treating apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for treating a small number of disc films by utilizing a conventional treating unit that is called an automatic developing apparatus for treating a large number of photosensitive materials such as strip of photographic film, printing paper or the like as well as a part for treating liquids which are used in the aforesaid conventional treating unit. As is well known, the amount of consumption of disc films is still at a lower level, compared with that of strip of photographic films, printing papers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a disc-shaped photographic film called disc film which has an outer diameter dimensioned to about 6.5 cm and which is formed with a fitting hole having an inner diameter of about 1 cm at the central part and has a number of exposure portions for photographing arranged in equally spaced relation in the area located adjacent to the periphery thereof has been developed to be used in place of conventional strips of photographic films which have been used widely.
In connection with the development of disc films as mentioned above there were already a variety of proposals as to treating apparatus, treating machines and associated devices usable for carrying out a series of so-called developing treatments for disc films ranging from developing to stabilizing as disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,452, 4,112,453, 4,112,454 (British Pat. No. 1602492), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,320, 4,178,091 and 4,252,430. However, each of the above-noted prior patents concerning apparatus, machines and devices is made in compliance with the conventional treating process or system for treating a large number of photographic films at a highly increased operational efficiency. Accordingly, employment of the conventional treating process or system is not economically advantageous and has a shortage in practicability due to the current situation that the amount of consumption of disc films is still at a low level.
In view of the, above inventors who work with the same assignee as the inventors of the present applications developed an apparatus for treating disc films as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,772, British Pat. No. 2122771 and German Pat. No. 3317814. This apparatus is so constructed that an improved treating unit for treating disc films is attached to a treating unit for treating conventional photosensitive material such as photographic film, printing paper or the like in order to assure an increased economical effect. However, since the apparatus of the prior invention is based on the hitherto known technical concept that there is a necessity for a dark box which unavoidably has considerable operational inconvenience in the same way as the conventional treating apparatus for treating a large number of photosensitive material (e.g. photographic film, printing paper or the like). Accordingly, from the viewpoint of economy the apparatus has a problem in treating a small number of disc films.